Leo's Love
by CowabungaChick
Summary: A bunch of cute drabbles of the Leo/Reader pairing! Check it out!
1. Why So Glum, Fearless?

**Hello! And welcome to the story! It's going to be a bunch of drabbles of the Leo/Reader pairing! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Why So Glum, Fearless?**

"Hey guys, I'm here!" You yell into the lair as you walk inside, carrying two large pizzas in with you. You hear the sound of chairs being knocked onto the floor and then all of the sudden, the three youngest turtle siblings are running at you.

"[Y/N]!" They yell in joy. Mikey picks you up and spins you around.

"Mikey! Wait, the pi-" You start, but the boxes have already fallen out of your hands. Before they can hit the ground though, you see a paw extend and grab them. You look up at Master Splinter who gives you a warm smile. Then he mouths the words 'Thank you' and he takes them towards the kitchen. Mikey sits you back down and you four start walking towards the kitchen. "So, why in the world did I have to bring pizza over so quickly?" You ask them. They all look at each other with horrified expressions.

"Leo took it upon himself to cook tonight." Donny says. The corners of your mouth pull up into a small smile and you laugh a bit.

"C'mon guys, he can't be that bad." You giggle. They look at you with serious faces.

"He is." They all say together. You shake your head a bit before rounding the corner and coming into the kitchen. There, you see Master Splinter had sat the boxes of food on the table and Leo was glumly putting away all the cooking utensils and stuff he had used. You smile a bit at seeing him and then run over to him.

"Hey Leo!" You say.

"Oh, hi [Y/N]." He says and goes to start cleaning the dishes.

"Why so glum Fearless?" You ask, hoping up to sit on the counter next to the sink. He just shakes his head a bit.

"Why can't I cook?" He asks.

"You can't be great at everything Leo." You say.

"I know, but…" He sighs.

"Just don't worry about it. That just means one chore that you never have to take on." You smile, then turn to look at Mikey. "It's Mikey's chore."

"Yup!" Mikey says, pizza filling his mouth.

"Come have some pizza already. I got pepperoni!" You tease in a singing voice. He smiles a bit and then nods. You hop down from the counter and you both go have a seat at the table. "You guys have almost inhaled it all!" You gasp.

"You should know by now that it's hard to keep us from consuming pizza quickly, [Y/N]." Mikey laughs.

"Obviously." You smirk, pointing to the almost empty boxes. After everyone eats, they all go to do their own things. Mikey goes to read comics, Donny retreats to his lab, Raph heads towards his punching bag, and Master Splinter leaves to go watch his 'stories'. You decide to stay with Leo and help him finish the dishes. He washes, while you dry and put them away.

"So, what has the fearless leader been doing today?" You tease.

"Guess." He smiles.

"Hmm… I'm gonna go with… Training, more training, and for a bit of fun you trained some more." You say.

"No... for fun I meditated." He laughs and you join in.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." You giggle as you go to put some plates in a cabinet. You sigh in defeat though when you can't reach the top shelf in the cabinet. "Hey Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me?" You ask. He sees you trying to reach up to put away the plates and he starts laughing. You stare at him in disbelief. "This isn't funny!" You protest.

"It kind of is." He says, wipes off his hands, then comes over to help you. He grabs the plates from you and reaches right over you to put them in. You cross your arms and stare at him. Once he's done, he smiles down at you. "What?" He asks.

"It's not my fault I'm short." You pout. He laughs a bit before just looking down at you. After a while, you realize he's starting to get closer to you. But then, someone clears their throat. Leo jumps back and you kind of look to the floor quickly.

"Um… Did we just interrupt something?" Donny asks, looking really confused.

"Dude! What did you do that for! They were so close!" Mikey yells at him. "So close!" Your cheeks start getting red as the room gets hotter and hotter. You look down at your watch, and decide it's time to leave.

"U-Umm… No worries. I have to go anyways." You say and gather your things off the counter. As you are exiting the kitchen you turn around and look at them. "Bye guys!" Donny and Mikey wave before you meet eyes with Leo. You lightly smile before turning around and heading for the door.

* * *

**There it is! My readers of my other story, The Turtles' Friend, wanted me to do some more stuff like this. So, here's where all my Leo stories are gonna be! I'll make ones for Mikey and Raph too, but if you wanna read Donny stories, it'll be in my story, The Turtles' Friend! :) Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Peace out!**

**CowabungaChick**


	2. I Told You So

**Hey guys! Drabble #2 is here! Yay! :)**

**By the way, I forgot to say it last chapter, but I do not own TMNT!**

* * *

**I Told You So**

"Hey, [Y/N]!" You hear someone yell at you. You look over from your place on the couch to see the turtles walking over to you with their skateboards and protective gear on. "Wanna go boarding with us?" Mikey asks eagerly.

"Um. I don't know how." You slightly laugh.

"We'll teach ya! C'mon!" He says and pulls you up. You drop your book on the coffee table and follow them out into the sewers. "Okay, it's really easy!"

"Says you." You counter. He drops his skateboard down on the ground and points to it.

"[Y/N], you're going to be fine." Leo says with an amused expression, then hands you his helmet. You eye him.

"I thought you said I was going to be fine?" You ask.

"Just in case." He shrugs.

"Okay." You say, still unsure. Mikey holds out his hands for you to take and then starts instructing you.

"Okay, put one foot on." He says. You nod and carefully put a shaking foot on. "Good. Now the other foot." You quickly put your other foot up on but then start freaking out when you start to lose your balance. Just then, two hands gently place themselves on your waist. You blush at the contact, seeing Raph, Donny, and Mikey standing in front of you and realizing it must be Leo. At this, you feel safe, yet even more nervous. "Now, push off with your back foot." Mikey says.

"Don't let me go, okay?" You say. He nods and when he thinks you aren't looking, he winks at Leo. You push off carefully and go a couple of feet.

"Push off faster [Y/N]." Mikey says. You try again, this time putting a lot of force into your push. You jet forward and start to smile, until Mikey lets go of your hands.

"Mikey!" You yell.

"Leo's still there!" He yells at you with a smile on his face. Raph and Donny are smirking at the two of you. You turn your head back to face the front so they don't see your blush. You kick off again and Leo scrambles to keep up with you. You slowly start laughing.

"This is fun!" You say.

"I told you you'd be fine." Leo says in his 'I told you so' voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Fearless." You smile. Just then, you feel the skateboard come to a complete stop and you gasp as you fly off the board. Leo also stumbles and you both end up on the ground, side by side. "What in the world was that?" You ask, trying to regain your breath.

"You guys got tripped up by a rock?" Raph asks as they come over to investigate.

"Now I can understand [Y/N] falling, but Leo, you should have caught her." Donny scolds the eldest with a smirk on his face. Raph and Mikey start laughing.

"Whatever Don." Leo says, and you see a blush creeping to his face. He jumps up and holds a hand out to you. You take it and he pulls you up with ease.

"That was fun!" You laugh.

"Good thing you had a helmet on." Mikey laughs and pats your gear.

"Yay for protective head gear." You laugh. You pull the helmet back up a bit because when Mikey patted it, it made it fall and cover your eyes. It was way too big.

"Wanna go again?" Mikey asks eagerly.

"Duh!" You laugh and grab the skateboard. You see the eldest turtle smile at you, amused at your eagerness to get back on the board.

* * *

**Tada! Now readers, I am always open for suggestions on drabble ideas! So if you have a cute Leo/Reader moment in mind, let me know! But thank you to my readers and big thanks to my reviewers mr nice puppy, Gabzgirl, and I Love Kittens too! :)**

**Love, **

**CowabungaChick**


	3. Japanese Housewife

**Next drabbleis here! Inspired by Giai Kame's idea! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Japanese Housewife**

"I am so ready for this!" Mikey shouts.

"Ouch! Mikey! We're in a small space with many people in it. Don't scream!" April scolds the youngest of the turtles. You sit in front of her and she starts braiding your hair like she said she would.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Mikey says, completely ignoring April. "We're gonna go swimming, make s'mores, have a picnic,"

"Train." Master Splinter smiles and the guys groan.

"Master Splinter, we came ta have fun this weekend! It's tha start of summer!" Raph whines.

"We're here!" Casey yells before Master Splinter can say anything back.

"I wanna see!" You smile. It's your first time going to Casey's grandma's farmhouse after all. You jump up and make your way to the front to stand between Donny and Casey. You see the giant, beaten down farmhouse.

"What'd ya think kid?" Casey asks.

"Not bad." You smile. Everyone starts to unload things and then you and April go straight to making lunch. "How about, you go outside with the others and enjoy yourself April. I've got this under control." You say.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Definitely. Go relax. I'll have the food out in a while." You smile and shoo her out of the kitchen. From out the kitchen window, you see April walk outside and join Casey and Master Splinter on the picnic blanket while the guys are training nearby. You hurry and start making everything. About an hour and a half later, you have everything ready and you decide to go change. You were still in your pajamas because the guys came and picked you up early this morning. So you just decided you would get ready when you got to the farmhouse. You put on your favorite jean Bermuda shorts and a light blue tank top. You slip on your white flip flops and the pull your braid over your shoulder. You head back downstairs, look at all the food, and decide you'll need help carrying it all out. You slide open the window in the kitchen. "Hey, April! Can you come help me?" You yell.

"Sure!" She says, getting up and running towards the house. You shut the window and then see her arrive in the kitchen. "Whoa! [Y/N]! You really outdid yourself!" She smiles seeing all the food.

"Nah." You laugh. You hand her the plate that has the cooked chicken on it while you grab the potato salad and macaroni salad.

"Mikey's going to love you forever." She laughs. You both get outside and start walking towards the others.

"Food's ready!" You yell and set the two bowls down. Before anyone can say anything though, you run back to the house to grab the rest. You grab the tea jug, some cups, and plates while April comes back in and grabs the apple pie, whipped cream, and eating utensils. You two walk back outside to see the guys, Casey, and Master Splinter staring hungrily at the food. After you sit the stuff down, you smile.

"Dig in!" April says.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Mikey smiles, grabbing a plate quickly. Everyone soon gets their food and smiles start to appear on their faces.

"April!" Donny says. "This is amazing!"

"Wish I could say I did it, but nope. This was all [Y/N]." She smiles at you.

"You did this?" Leo asks you.

"Yeah. Everything's homemade." You say. Everybody looks even more impressed.

"Wow…" Mikey moans in happiness.

"Aw! Poor Leo, jus' one more person that CAN cook." Raph laughs.

"Raphael." Master Splinter scolds after seeing Leo's sad expression. Just then, you feel yourself being attacked by Mikey.

"Master Splinter, can she come live with us?" Mikey asks, causing you to laugh. Master Splinter sips his iced tea then gives him a small smile.

**(1)**"Umaku ikeba, itsuka kanojo ga narimasu. Migi no Leonardo? Kanojo wa kanpekina shufu ni narudarou." Master Splinter says. Your eyebrows furrow in frustration. You never liked it when they spoke Japanese around you because you could never understand them. Raph, Donny, and Mikey burst into laughter though. You look over to Leo for him to explain what Master Splinter said, but you see he's blushing terribly bad.

"Master Splinter!" He says. You turn to Mikey.

"What did he say?" You ask.

"Oh, he said-"

"Don't Michelangelo." Leo says quickly. You turn to look at him, blink a couple of times, then end up smiling.

"It's okay. They didn't invent Google Translate for nothing." You shrug. Everybody starts laughing, but Leo just looks horrified. "C'mon Leo! It couldn't have been that bad." You elbow him in the arm. He just shakes his head, still blushing.

"Alright, you are seriously going to have to give me these recipes, [Y/N]!" April says as she takes a bite into her apple pie.

"Okay April." You laugh. When everybody is done eating, you take everything back inside and April does the dishes since you cooked. You decide to grab your favorite book and go out in the woods to read. You search around for a while and finally find a meadow out in the open with the sun shining down and highlighting all the color of flowers, giving it a romantic look. You smile and go to sit in the middle of it. But instead of reading your book, you get distracted by all the colors of flowers and you start to pick them up. You see a yellow daisy and start to pick at its petals. "He loves me. He loves me not." You mumble. Before you can finish though, you hear footsteps coming towards you.

"What are you doing?" Leo asks and sits beside you. You smile at him, and turn your attention back to your mini bouquet of flowers and the daisy.

"Well, I came to read," You said and nod towards your book sitting a couple of feet away. "But I got distracted."

"I can tell." He chuckles and takes the bouquet from you, examining it. You pick the last petal off the daisy and smile. _He loves me._ You say in your head. Sighing dreamily, you lay back in the grass. "It's so pretty here." You close your eyes, loving the heat from the Sun on your skin. "I could stay here forever."

"That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" He says, lying down beside you. "Not having to go back to the city. Staying away from the noise and fighting. Just staying here in the peace and quiet."

"Perfect meditation environment." You laugh.

"Yeah. That's a plus." He smiles. It's silent for a while, before you prop yourself up on your elbow and look down at him.

"Would you do it? Just stay here?" You ask. He sighs.

"I wish I could. But my family needs me. New York City needs me." He says.

"What if I stayed with you?" You continue.

"[Y/N]…" He groans. "Don't tempt me."

"Yeah. I know." You sigh. "Just a thought." You play with the flowers in your hand and spot a tiny blue one. You smile. "Hey, it's the same color as your mask." You hold it up next to the blue fabric to compare. He smiles at you and grabs your wrist. He lays it against his plastron and you feel his steady heartbeat under your hand. You move closer to him, letting your braid fall over your shoulder. He sets his hand on your neck and brings you closer to him.

"Hey! Leo! Ya here?" Raph yells. You groan and fall on your back.

"Every time." You mutter.

"Every time." He agrees.

* * *

**(1)"Umaku ikeba, itsuka kanojo ga narimasu. Migi no Leonardo? Kanojo wa kanpekina shufud ni narudarou." = "Hopefully, someday she will. Right Leonardo? She would make a perfect housewife."**

**I feel so evil for preventing you guys from kissing! But I kind of think it's sweet, I mean, it'll only make it that much more special when it actually happens! :) Question time!**

**To answer all of ZathuraRoy's questions: Yes, these are just a bunch of one shots. Not related to any other story of mine. Just related in chapters. So dont feel like you're cheating on Donny because they are completely unrelated! :D**

**Thank you to all my reader and special thanks to my reviewers, mr nice puppy, ZathuraRoy, and Giai Kame! Feel free to keep giving me ideas guys!**

**Yours truly,**

**CowabungaChick**


	4. That Night

**Hehe, everyone will like this chapter! This drabble is inspired by mr nice puppy's idea! Enjoy!**

* * *

**That Night**

"Okay, how do I look?" You ask and step out of your apartment bathroom. You twirl a bit and give the turtles a puzzling look. You have on a deep blue strapless dress that fits your figure perfectly. You have on black heels and some black and silver earrings with a matching bracelet. Tonight was one of your friend's birthday and you were invited to her fancy birthday dinner. It was black tie formal dress so that's why you dressed so nice. You were also waiting for your date. Yeah, one of your guy friends asked you to be his date to the party and you agreed. So, the turtles came over to see you before your friend picked you up at 8.

"You look awesome [Y/N]!" Mikey smiles. Donny and Raph nod in agreement, but Leo isn't looking at you.

"Thanks Mikey." You smile, a little hurt by Leo's behavior. You glance at the clock. 7: 58. Leo seems to look at the clock too.

"Let's go on patrol guys." He says and opens your window. "Bye [Y/N]." He says, then jumps out onto the fire escape. You sigh.

"Don't worry 'bout him, [Y/N]. He's just jealous." Raph smirks, then follows out after Leo.

"Bye [Y/N]!" Donny and Mikey say and then follow too.

"Bye guys." You say then go to shut the window behind them. You sit down and turn on the TV while you wait for your friend. After a while, you glance at the clock. 8:20. You get up and go to your phone. You dial his number and then hold the phone to your face. It goes straight to his voicemail. You try one more time, but it still goes straight to voicemail. You sigh and go to sit back down on your couch. You wait a little longer before calling again, but every time you call you get his voicemail. It's now 9 and you are still sitting in front of your TV and waiting. "Face it, [Y/N]," You mumble to yourself, pulling a blanket over you and lying down. "You've been stood up." You sigh, closing your eyes, and letting yourself slowly fall asleep.

* * *

"[Y/N]." Somebody shakes you gently. Your eyes flutter open and you see Leo standing above you.

"Leo?" You ask.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" He asks. You sit up and look around your apartment.

"I live here." You say matter-of-factly. He just chuckles and sits beside you on the couch.

"I know that, but shouldn't you be at the party?" He asks. You start playing with your hands.

"My date stood me up." You say.

"[Y/N]…" Leo says.

"It's fine. That party wasn't that important to me. So, whatever." You shrug, pulling your blanket closer to you. Then you frown. "Wait, why do you care? What are you doing here Leo?" You ask and get up to go to the kitchen and make some coffee. You toss your shoes off as you walk and Leo follows you.

"What? I can understand why you want to know why I'm here, but of course I care!" He says.

"Those weren't the signals you were sending earlier." You say crossly. He starts to protest, but then stops himself and sighs.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just… jealous and you looked so beautiful, I just…" He says, getting exasperated. You just look at him cautiously. He sets his hands on his face and sighs. You sit your mug down on the counter and hug him. He hugs you back and sets his head on yours. You feel him take a deep breath.

"I forgive you." You say.

"Thanks." He sounds relieved. You pull away and look at him seriously.

"If anybody stops me from what I'm about to do, I will scream." You smirk. He raises an eye ridge but doesn't have time to say anything because you reach up and kiss him. You wrap your arms around his neck and lock your fingers. After he gets over his shock, he holds your waist and kisses you back with longing passion. Like he was making up for the two interrupted attempts. But whatever he was doing didn't matter to you. You kiss Leo like it was your last day on Earth.

* * *

**Oh. My. GOSH! I cannot believe what I WROTE! AHHH! Okay, I admit, it WAS adorable. You're guys' first fight and your first kiss all in one drabble! :) AHHH! I must say, I was giggling the whole time I was writing that last part. I couldn't help it though!**

**As always, thank you to my readers and mucho gracias to my reviewers, mr nice puppy, dondena, ZathuraRoy, and Scar of Mine! :D**

**Peace out!**

**CowabungaChick**


	5. Cooking Lessons

**IM ALIVE! So, uh, yeah! :) Hope you guys forgive me!**

* * *

**Cooking Lessons**

"Are you SURE this is a good idea, [Y/N]?" Mikey nervously asks you as you both make your way to the kitchen.

"Positive Mikey. I'm going to at least try. And I can't do it alone so I need your help." You say. He groans. "C'mon Mikey! It won't be that bad!" You two round the corner to the kitchen and then stand there. You both see Leo sitting at the table and sipping tea. He sees you both enter and smiles.

"Hey [Y/N], Hey Mikey." He says.

"Ready for your cooking lesson Leo?" You smile and drag Mikey in the kitchen with you.

"Yeah!" He says and stands. You elbow Mikey in the plastron.

"Ow!" He whines. You give him a look. "Yay! Cooking lessons with Leo! Hope we don't die." He says, mumbling the last part.

"Alright," You continue after hitting Mikey. "Leo we're going to start off with something simple. Spaghetti and meatballs! Okay?"

"Okay." He says.

"Will you go get me the sauce out of the cabinet?" You ask and he nods. You quickly turn to Mikey. "Mikey, at least TRY and be encouraging, okay? Has he ever given up on teaching you something new in training?"

"…"

"Mikey." You say.

"… No…" He says.

"Well then don't give up on him! He can't be that terrible!" You say. Just then, you hear the sound of cans toppling over. You both turn and see a bunch of cans lying on the floor around Leo's feet.

"Shell. Hang on, I've got it." He mumbles and puts all the cans back in place. When he's done with that, he hands you the spaghetti sauce can.

"Thank you!" You say and set the can on the counter. "Hey Mikey, can you start making the meatballs? I'm gonna go get the spaghetti." He nods and you rush over to a cabinet and pull out the box of noodles. "Here Leo." You hand them to him while you get out the pot and fill it with water.

"Why are they stiff?" Leo asks, shaking the box around and examining it.

"They aren't cooked yet." You slightly laugh. He just nods in understanding. "Why don't you help Mikey ball the meatballs?"

"Alright." He says, sets the box down, and moves to your other side to help Mikey.

"Okay Leo, I'm gonna make this really easy to understand. Grab meat, roll into ball, set on pan. Got it?" Mikey asks, demonstrating how to do it. Leo crosses his arms.

"Yeah." He says.

"Don't form them into squares or triangles. They aren't called meatsquares OR meattriangles. They're round, therefore they are meatBALLS!" Mikey says.

"Okay Mikey, I get it!" Leo says, getting even more annoyed. Mikey puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I was just making sure you got it." Mikey tells him. You just roll your eyes over their bickering. Leo starts helping Mikey while you manage stirring the noodles. Once they are under control, you move to start making garlic bread.

"Leo, can you come make the garlic bread?" You ask. He wipes his hands off on a towel and then comes to stand by you. "All you have to do it cut the bread in pieces like this," You say, showing him. "Then spread butter on it, and then put these on." You point to the garlic salt and herbs.

"Okay." He says. You smile at him before rushing over to stir the noodles again. You get another pot out and start heating up the spaghetti sauce. Mikey puts the meatballs in the oven and then he gets out stuff for salad. While you stir, you carefully watch Leo with a smile. He furrows his eye ridges as he tries to perfect the garlic bread. You laugh a little and leave the noodles for a while so you can set the table. Master Splinter walks into the kitchen followed by Donny and Raph.

"Hey, what smells good?" Raph asks.

"The spaghetti and meatballs me, Mikey, and Leo are cooking." You smile. Raph and Donny stop in their tracks.

"Did you say Leo is helping?" Donny asks.

"Is it even edible?" Raph asks.

"I'm right here guys." Leo glares at them. He hands you the pan with the bread on it and you stick it in the oven for a couple of minutes.

"He's doing really well." You tell them.

"I believe cooking is a good skill for Leonardo to have. Especially when the lessons come from an amazing cook such as [Y/N]." Master Splinter says. You smile brightly at the compliment.

"Thanks Master Splinter." You say. He smiles and nods. Soon, all the food is ready and you start serving it on plates. You finally take your seat in between Leo and Mikey and start to eat. You eat some noodles first, then take a couple of bites of salad. You look around and see no one has touched their bread. You eye everyone suspiciously before picking yours up and taking a bite. Leo watches you to see what your reaction is. You stare off into space as you chew and determine what you think of it. Finally, you fight back a choke. There was WAY too much salt on the bread. You gulp it down, take a quick drink, and give Leo a thumbs up. He smiles and goes back to eating his food. You see Raph take a bit of his bread, then spit it back out.

"This is terrible!" He says. Your eyes widen and you quickly look to Leo. You see the blank look on his face before he starts laughing.

"Good." He grins. Your mouth drops.

"What do you mean 'good'?" You ask.

"Good. Maybe now you guys will know I can't cook to save my life. I never have been able to and I never will. And honestly, I don't care. I can't be great at everything." He looks at you and smiles.

"I am proud of you Leonardo. Learning to embrace your flaws is a great lesson. It shows you are not proud. You are humble." Master Splinter smiles at his eldest.

"So… we don't have to eat the bread, right?" Mikey asks. Leo shakes his head. "Phew! Good! I did NOT want to go down that road." Everyone laughs and continues to eat. You and Leo keep sneaking peeks at each other and smiling. You don't know what you did to deserve him in your life, but you're glad you did it.

* * *

**Aw! Adorable! :) Well, at least you and Mikey tried! You cant blame him for not wanting to cook! Im in the same boat as Leo... I cant cook to save my life either. :/**

**Thank you to my beautiful readers and reviewers, dondena, Giai Kame, mr nice puppy, ZathuraRoy, Secret, and I Love Kittens too! :)**

**So about the song fic for this story... Im really stuck. :/ I was going to do Fearless by Taylor Swift (Kind of explains itself) but I dont know what to do for the story behind it. So, if you guys have a story idea to go along with it or have a song that would be perfect, PM me! I would love it if you guys helped me on this! Please and thank you! :)**

**Yours truly,**

**CowabungaChick**


	6. I Won't Say

**Hola! Finally! Here's Leo's song fic chapter! This one was inspired by both Giai Kame and mr nice puppy! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**I Won't Say**

You get home after a long day at work. One of your ex boyfriends came in today and talked to you. You don't know why, but he's hated your guts since you two broke up, which was a mutual decision of course. So he started yelling at you for some odd reason. Once minute you two were talking about your jobs, the next he's talking about you being jealous of some girl named Alyssa? Later on it clicked in your brain that Alyssa was probably the name of his new girlfriend.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that  
__No man is worth the aggravation  
__That's ancient history – been there, done that_

You kick off your shoes, set your keys down, and go get changed into more comfortable clothes. After that, you grab a bowl of cereal and turn on the TV.

"In other news, Police found four members of the Purple Dragon gang tied up in front of an electronics store this morning. The Dragons admit to attempting to rob the store, but they repeatedly talk about some ninja with swords that stopped them from doing so. All this reporter can say is thank you to the mysterious person who stopped the crime. My husband runs that electronic store and I am so thankful he is safe." The news lady said with a smile at the camera. You grin. There goes Fearless again. Saving New York City from evil doers like the Purple Dragons. You're glad that you and Leo are somewhat of an item. You two haven officially said you were dating, but when you kissed him it definitely meant you couldn't be friends anymore. But you are being cautious for the time being. Relationships just don't seem to work out for you as much as you hope. It always ends up with your hear being shattered on the ground and stepped on a couple of times. Your mind tells you that Leo is like all the others. Will break your heart and just go. But your heart keeps telling you differently. And your soul agrees with your heart.

_**Who'd ya think you're kiddin'?  
**__**He's the earth and heaven to you  
**__**Try to keep it hidden  
**__**Honey, we can see right through you  
**__**Girl, you can't conceal it  
**__**We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of**_

No matter how many times you run it through your mind that Leo IS different than the others; your mind still tries to protect you.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it – no, no_

You hate the inner turmoil. Feeling so strongly about Leo yet so negative at the same time. But as persistent as your mind is, your heart and soul won't give in either.

_**You swoon, you sigh  
**__**Why deny it? Uh-oh**_

Sometimes, you even agree with your mind, but only because of the fear you feel for having your heart broken again. You sometimes even think it's silly. You can't love someone who you haven't known for long… Can you?

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love  
__I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
__It feels so good when you start out  
__My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

When you finish your cereal, you take the bowl to the kitchen. There, you see your shell-cell lying on the counter. You pick it up and start looking through it. It's been a while since you've used it. You go to the pictures and start browsing. You laugh at all the silly pictures of Mikey. That was the day he said he was going to 'photo-bomb' you. There's a couple of your and Mikey, some of you and Donny, Casey and April, one of Master Splinter meditating, and a few of Raph trying to stop you from taking his picture. You scroll to the next one and see its Leo and Master Splinter meditating. The net one is a goofy picture of you and Leo. He has his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his eyes closed while you puffed out your cheeks and pulled at your ears, making you look like a monkey. You smile at that picture.

_**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling  
**__**Baby, we're not buying  
**__**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
**__**Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad**_

You flip to the next picture and see it's a nice one of you and Leo, both of you smiling. You run your thumb across his face dreamily, but then your head starts yelling at you that your walls are coming down.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it – no, no_

You sigh, close the shell-cell, and set it down carefully. You rub your temples and close your eyes. You wish it was easy to decide between your two battling sides.

_**Give up, give in  
**__**Check the grin, you're in love**_

You turn off the lights and then head to your room so you can go to bed.

_This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love  
__**You're doing flips, read our lips; you're in love**_

You snuggle in under the covers and lay there for a second. You decide your head is right. You can't let your walls fall. There's too much that they are hiding from the outside world.

_You're way off base, I won't say it  
__Get off my case, I won't say it_

But your heart is barely whispering to you. "Leonardo will never hurt you. He wouldn't dream of it. He loves you too much."

_**Girl, don't be proud  
**__**Its okay you're in love**_

You flip over on your side and come straight to face with a teddy bear. It's Turtle. The teddy bear Leo gave you a couple of days ago when you were having a bad day. Turtle has the same color of fur as the color of Leo's eyes. A chocolate brown color. You find you can't stop your smile as you reach out and hug the bear. Warmth and happiness runs throughout you. Somehow, you feel so safe, yet you wish so badly that Leo was here with you right now. Then you realize, your head's been wrong all along. You **do **love Leonardo.

_Oh, at least out loud  
__I won't say I'm in love_

* * *

**Okay, I admit, I did a girly squeal when I wrote this one... I've always loved this song and putting this story line to it was fun! :)**

**Mucho gracias to my readers and reviewers, youllbeinmyheart1997, mr nice puppy, kaaayyytteee, Giai Kame, dondena, and I Love Kittens too! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this song fic chapter! I know I did! It was a cute one! **

**Bye!**

**CowabungaChick**


	7. Save Me pt 1

**Hey guys! Since I've done like two for Raph's Babe, I decided to do a two parter for Leo's Love! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Save Me pt 1**

"This is so awesome!" You cheer. Tonight the guys were taking you on your very first patrol to test the skills you've learned from them so far. Leo seemed wary of the idea, but his brothers were on your side and helped you convince him that you could handle yourself. Finally he gave in. So after making sure you had extra weapons hidden just in case, he handed you a single katana. Not his katana of course, but one of the training katanas. Barely sharp too. So the worst you could do to bad guys was scratch them. Woohoo.

"You're not doing too bad for a newbie [Y/N]." Mikey laughs as you all jump to the next building. You feel more adrenaline course through your body as you grin hugely at him.

"I know. I rock." You laugh. You guys stop on the next building to take a breath. You bed over and breathe heavily, but you're still grinning.

"Are you okay [Y/N]?" Leo asks, going into protective mode. You straighten back up and roll your eyes playfully.

"Of course Fearless. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." You say, then kiss him on the cheek.

"EWW! Gross!" Mikey teases.

"Get a room!" Raph laughs. Leo just blushes but you smirk.

"Hey guys… Look at this." Donny says from over by the side of the building. You follow the guys over to the side and look down to the alley. There, you see a black van and a bunch of black clothed ninjas loading boxes that say 'Caution: Explosives' into the van.

"Are these the Foot?" You whisper to Mikey. He nods. You look back down there and see a woman step out of the building, examining the work. She has pale skin, but black eyes and hair. She was in a ninja suit too, but it looked more complicated than the regular Foot ninja's. She has a blank look on her face as she watches the soldiers load the boxes. Beside you, Leo tenses up.

"Karai." He narrows his eyes.

"That's Karai?" You ask, feeling a bit sick to your stomach. The guys have told you a bunch of stories about the Foot and the Shredder. They also told you about his adopted daughter, Karai. She was a skilled swordsman, almost equivalent in talent to Leo. But of course, your boyfriend was better in your opinion. Then again though, you've never seen Karai fight. But now you see the deadly glares she gives some of the soldiers, her swords strapped to her back like Leo. You also notice though that she is way prettier than Mikey described.

"Yup. That's her." Raph glares at the Shredder's daughter.

"So, what are we going to do Leo?" Donny asks. You look over to Leo and see him staring at you while contemplating the question. Then he looks over to Donny.

"We've got to stop whatever they're doing. Those boxes say they're explosives. We can't just let them get away." Leo says.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" You ask as you stare at the scene below. Leo gives you a pained expression.

"We're going to stop them. Figure out what they're doing. You [Y/N], are staying right here." He says. Your eyes dart to him as you gawk.

"What?" You ask. "Leo, you didn't give me weapons so I could sit on the sidelines!"

"I gave you weapons so that if we came across a minor threat, like Purple Dragons, you could handle yourself. Karai is no minor threat [Y/N]! She IS deadly! She won't hesitate to take you out." Leo says. You cringe at the words, but you sigh.

"Okay." You say, hanging your head in defeat. His hand lifts your chin up to where you're looking at him.

"I'm not going to lose you, okay? Not now, not ever. You're just going to have to trust that I know when you can handle yourself or not." He says, concern evident in his voice. You just nod.

"Okay Leo. I'll stay right here, out of harm's way." You say. He smiles and kisses your forehead.

"Thank you. We'll be back in no time, okay?" He says. You nod again.

"Be careful guys." You say to all of them.

"Of course [Y/N]!" Mikey says. They then jump off the roof to save the day. You lean over the side and watch from where you are.

"Karai." Leo says in a firm voice as he and his brothers take out their weapons. Karai turns around and stares at him.

"Leonardo. It is nice to see you." She says, her expression unchanging. "How are you?"

Leo ignores the question. "What are you stealing this time?"

"Nothing that concerns you, I assure you." Karai replies.

"If it harms this city, then it does concern me Karai." Leo glares. You smile slightly and sigh dreamily at your heroic boyfriend.

"Well then I would like to see you stop us." Karai challenges and pulls out her swords. The battle begins and you nervously bite your lip. You see Mikey and Don go to fight off the men by the truck and Don tries to figure out what to do with the explosives. Raph just takes on any Foot soldier around. Donny has to remind him to be careful of the explosives. Leo takes on Karai. Your stomach knots as you watch him fight Karai, hoping he doesn't slip up and let her get him.

"Your skills have improved since we last saw each other Leonardo." Karai says while she locks swords with Leo.

"Same for you. But it's a shame you use your talent for evil." Leo retorts, pushing her back.

"No Leonardo, it is a shame you use your talents for good." Karai says. "You would make an excellent fighter for my father. He could use another great swordsman."

"Don't think so Karai!" Leo says. The push each other back and take a break for a second. Staring each other down. Karai then smiles.

"That is a shame. We could get to know each other so much more." She grins evilly. This time, your stomach does a summersault. Who does **she** think she is! Nobody hits on Leo without getting punched in the face by you! You glare at her and stick your tongue out. As if she can sense your presence, she looks up right at you with the same evil expression. " Too bad your little… friend is in the way. We'll have to take care of that." Your eyes go wide as you keep looking down. Leo turns around and looks up at you with a horrified expression. Then, he starts running at the fire escape so he can get to you.

"[Y/N]! Look out!" Mikey yells up at you. He, Donny, and Raph look up at you with the same horrified expressions as Leo had. You turn around quickly and see a huge man with blond hair and a tattoo on each arm smiling down at you.

"Hello." He says. Just then, you feel a sting in your arm. You look down and yank the dart out of your arm. You look to the left and see a Foot ninja with a dart gun. You rock back and forth while you try and keep your balance as your vision starts to blur. The large man picks you up and slings you over his shoulder. As he runs, you see Leo finally get up on the roof and starts running after you. But you're too out of it to cry for help or pull out a dagger and stab the big bozo. You just hang like a rag doll over his shoulder.

"[Y/N]! No! [Y/N]!" Leo yells as he runs after you. His voice becomes distorted and soon his voice vanishes clearly. Leo vanishes as your capturer jumps into a van. That's when you black out…

* * *

**Whoa... Intense. Will Leo be able to save you? Will the Foot get away with whatever they are stealing? Will you actually punch Karai in the face! All good questions, but you, my lovely readers, will just have to wait for the answers in the next chapter! :3**

**Now I know some of you are going to think "Karai never flirted that badly with Leo" and that it might seem weird for her. Well, Im here to say that I actually think it's quite fitting. Considering Leo and Karai haven't seen each other in a long time in my fic, and now that Leo's dating you, I think it seems fitting for Karai to be evil like that. Think of it more as messing with both of your heads, cause Karai is evil like that. She's making you think she has a thing for Leo, while she makes Leo think that she is a major threat to you. So, yeah... :/ Stupid Karai. I never liked her. But I can tell you Karai is going to be the main villain in this fic. :P**

**Now is the time I thank my readers and reviewers, mr nice puppy, youllbeinmyheart1997, Giai Kame, ZathuraRoy, Scar of Mine, and RAHELA! Glad you guys liked the song fic! :)**

**Night my dears!**

**CowabungaChick**


	8. Save Me pt 2

**And here is another chapter! I am actually going to have to do this in a three parter, so enjoy part 2!**

* * *

**Save Me pt 2**

You wake up in a dark room. The walls are black but the floor is carpeted. There's a huge glass window on the wall in front of you and a locked door to your left. It reminds you of an interrogation room, like the ones you've seen so many times on crime drama shows. This would be the place where the protagonist comes in and questions the antagonist about what he knows. So from what you know, you assume there are people watching you from the one way glass.

"Hello? W-Where am I?" You yell nervously. Nobody answers. You pull your knees up to your chest and rest your head on them. You just stare around the room. There's nothing in there except for a mail slot on the door that was probably meant for your food. At this thought your stomach growls. "Can I at least have food? I don't know how long I've been out but I'm hungry." No answer again. You mumble angrily to yourself and set your head back on your knees. Suddenly, there's a noise to your left. You look and see the mail slot open as a tray of food is pushed into the room. The mail slot closes and locks again. You make your way over to the tray and cautiously look it over. It seems okay. It's a nice meal consisting of soup, bread, and a salad. But you have to check it and make sure. You look through every piece of your meal and smell it too, making sure it doesn't smell funny. When you look over the salad, you see a fine powder spread on top of the ranch that you could have easily missed. You conclude it must be some kind of sleeping pill that they mashed up so that you wouldn't notice. You just push the tray away and go back to sit in your spot. "Okay, just don't panic [Y/N]. Leo and the guys will be here any minute to take you back from the Foot. You'll be safe then. Just be patient." You say to yourself.

Leo's POV

"Have you found any trace of the van yet Donny?" I ask my brother. As soon as they drove off with [Y/N] in that van, I came back to find my brothers beaten and the Foot gone. Along with Karai. Just thinking about her makes me mad. My brothers and I headed back to the lair to get the Battle-Shell and started looking for any trace of the van that took [Y/N].

"Not yet. It's like it vanished. I can't find it anywhere." Donny says.

"Well, they are ninjas Donny." Mikey points out.

"Still. How can you make a van vanish that quickly?" Donny asks. "I mean, none of the street cameras even picked up its existence."

"Just keep looking. We have to get back [Y/N]." Leo orders.

"Hey, have ya checked alleys Don? Wasn't tha van headed for an alley when it headed off with [Y/N]?" Raph suggests.

"How can I check? It's not like alleys have street cams!" Donny says. They start bickering back and forth for a while before Mikey clears his throat.

"Uh, can't we just track her shell-cell?" He suggests. We all look at him with confused expressions.

"She doesn't have her shell-cell, Mikey. It's sitting in my lab waiting to be fixed, remember?" Donny says.

"Well, I gave her mine before we left. Just for the night in case anything like this happened. So just track my shell-cell." Mikey says. A slow smile spreads across my face and I hug my brother.

"Great job Mikey!" I say.

"Thanks!" Mikey says.

"Got the signal!" Donny says. We all go up front to check the screen. Sure enough, Mikey's orange dot was blinking on the screen. But the funny thing was, it wasn't at Foot headquarters. It was miles from Foot headquarters.

"Why is she so far away?" Mikey asks.

"I don't know, but we better figure out."

Back To You

"Hellooooo?" You yell again. You know somebody is watching you from the glass window. But nobody answers you still. So you sit here on the floor just trying to annoy them so they'll answer you. "Can somebody please tell me where I am? I'm clueless." You say.

"And we would like to keep it that way." A distorted voice says. You jump at its loudness and then realize it's coming over a speaker.

"Ha! I knew somebody was paying attention to me." You smirk. But there's no response this time. "My friends will come to get me. And when they do, you'll be sorry." You say. The voice comes back over the speaker again, but this time it's laughing at you.

"I highly doubt I'll be sorry. It will actually be a nice reunion between the turtles and myself. I can't wait to see some old friends." The voice says.

* * *

**So, who is the mystery voice? O.o Anyways, sorry about cutting it off there, I just had too! But on the bright side you guys get a part 3! Woohoo!**

**Thank you to my awesome readers and reviewers Skriy, IceColdFever, mr nice puppy, RAHELA, Livangel16, ZathuraRoy, Giai Kame, I Love Kittens too, Mayu123, and kaaayyytteee! :D**

**Later!**

**CowabungaChick**


	9. Save Me pt 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but now you get to read pt 3 and find out who the voice is! Woohoo! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Save Me pt 3**

Leo's POV

My brothers and I finally came to a warehouse on the edge of town. Don parked the Battle-Shell far away from the warehouse so we wouldn't be spotted.

"Time to go in ninja stealth mode, my brothers." Mikey whispered and started doing a bunch of rolls and jumps while the rest of us just ran.

"Where are guards? You think this place would be guarded more than this?" Donny mentions.

"They're expectin' us." Raph says with narrowed eyes.

"Either way, we are going in and getting [Y/N]." I say. Then I snap. "Mikey! Cut it out!" Mikey stops in the middle of a roll and it standing on his head.

"What did I do?" He asks. That's when alarms start going off. We all started runnin for the door just as soldiers came out to inspect. We look at them from the shadows as they look around for imposters. Then one of the grab a walkie talkie from their pocket.

"There's nothing out here sir. Probably just a false alarm." He says.

"_Don't take any chances. We need to keep an eye on our visitors." _The voice says from the other side.

"Yes sir, Agent Bishop." The man says and they leave to do further investigating.

"Did he… Did he just say…?" Donny stutters. His and Mikey's eyes are wide while Raph glares at the soldiers. I fight back a scream and the urge to barge into the warehouse despite how dangerous it is.

"Bishop's here?" Raph growls.

"If Bishop's here… then that means…" Mikey says.

"Bishop has [Y/N]." I say through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

Back To You

"They're coming for me." You grin as you hear the alarms going off outside the room.

"Well they aren't going to get you." The voice says. For the past few hours, you and the voice have just been conversing. You would say smart remarks about the turtles coming to get you and the voice would deny it every time.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." You smirk. A few seconds later, the door opens and you squint as the light from the hallway floods into the dark room. As soon as your eyes adjust, you sit there in surprise. A man walks into the room and you recognize him. His government agent clothes, dark hair, and sunglasses identify him as Agent Bishop. The turtles have told you too many stories about this lunatic who wants their DNA. "You're Agent Bishop." You say.

"Yes, I see the turtles have told you about me?" He says with a sly grin.

"Yes. They've told me how dangerous and physiologically challenged you are." You say.

"Well, that isn't nice, now is it?" He asks. Down the hall there are sounds of gun fire, metal clanging, and wood thuds. You smile.

"You lose Bishop. They are coming for me."

"Or do I?" Bishop asks, then starts pacing in front of you. "Let them come and get you, for I have what I need now."

"And what's that?" You ask. He grabs your arm tightly and brings you to your feet, pulling you close to his face.

"Mutant turtle DNA." He grins. Then he yanks your arm and brings you into the hallway where he wraps an arm around your neck while he points a gun at the turtles. Each of the guys stop in shock when they see you. You see Leo's face flicker from pure rage to concern.

"Bishop! Let her go!" Leo commands and gets in a fighting stance. Bishop is silent for a while before chuckling.

"Fine. Here you go. I'm done with her." He says and pushes you towards the guys. You stumble a bit, but then break out into a run. Leo hugs you tightly with one arm while he continues to point his katana at Bishop.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks you quietly. You just nod slightly while you continue to look warily at Bishop.

"What did you mean you have their DNA?" You ask him cautiously. All of the turtles become confused.

"How could he have our DNA?" Mikey asks.

"It was quite simple actually." Bishop says. "When Miss Karai and I were talking, she told me of you, [Y/N], the ninja turtle leader's little girlfriend and how you might be a good bargaining tool. So, she and I made a deal, she gets some supplies from my agency and in return she captures you for me."

"Why did you need me?" You ask.

Bishop creepily smiles, making Leo push you behind him protectively. "You forget who you've taken a liking to. A mutant turtle. I figured that you two were like any other teenage couple, 'madly in love' or whatever." He says with a shrug and a roll of his eyes. "So assuming that, I figured if I sample your saliva, I might just find his." He smirks and points at Leo. You and Leo look at each other and you see a hint of blush in his cheeks. If this wasn't a serious matter, that'd be really cute. "And I was right. While you were out I had multiple samples taken and sent to the lab. It took a while, but they finally found mutant turtle DNA. So I guess I should thank you for your… cooperation." Bishop smiles.

"Bishop, you are one psycho dude!" Raph growls.

Bishop shrugs. "Maybe, but I did get what I want. So, see you soon turtles. I suggest you hurry out before the backup soldiers get here." He says and turns around and walks away.

"I-I can't b-believe…" You stutter, trying to hold back your tears. You feel so guilty. Just then Leo picks you up and starts to run through the hallways. Soon they burst through a door and get outside but suddenly stop. You look to see the reinforcements standing there, blocking the way.

"What now Leo?" Mikey asks.

"Don, plan B." Leo says. Donny nods his head and pulls out a remote from his bag. He presses a red button, but nothing happens.

"Yay, we're gonna take out tha bad guys with a red button." Raph says sarcastically. Just then, the Battle-Shell zooms towards us. The soldiers jump out of the way as the Battle-Shell comes right next to us. We all jump in and Donny zooms off, leaving the soldiers in the dust. Leo sits you down in the seat beside Mikey and then joins Donny up front.

"We're on our way back to the lair Leo." Donny says.

"Good." Leo says. Then he comes back and sits down in front of you. He grabs your hand and holds it gently. "I was so worried [Y/N]. Are you okay?" He asks. You just nod and stay quiet for a second.

"I'm sorry." You say quietly.

"Sorry for what?" Leo asks, completely puzzled.

"For ya know… giving Bishop your DNA." You say. He just chuckles while Raph and Mikey laugh.

"It's not your fault." Leo says. "So don't be sorry."

"Yeah [Y/N], Leo's sure as shell not sorry for putting his saliva in your mouth." Mikey jokes and he, Raph, and Donny burst into laughter. Leo just sighs and shakes his head. You slightly giggle, so glad to be back with Leo and the guys.

* * *

**Well... what'd you guys think? I bet a lot of you didnt think it was going to be Bishop! BWAHAHAHA! Bishop is so evilly glib. X/**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers Designation Drift, RAHELA, ZathuraRoy, Mayu123, Livangel16, mr nice puppy, Giai Kame, I Love Kittens too, IceColdFever, AJ92, sweetyNEIIY, a dying breath, and Shald120! Lots of reviews this time! You guys are great! XD**

**I'll try and update sooner guys!**

**CowabubgaChick **


	10. I Love You

**Im back! Sooooo sorry about the wait guys! But I bring you another chapter inspired by The Voice of ther Wind that I hope you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

**I Love You**

"Dudes, I'm pretty sure this is the part where Baylee gets taken over by the ghosts and kills Mariah and Leslie." Mikey says while his eyes are wide and he's staring at the TV.

"Mikey!" You yelp. "Spoiler alert!"

"Yeah Mikey, [Y/N]'s never seen this movie before, remember?" Donny adds.

"Whoops. Sorry." Mikey says.

"Great! And I thought Baylee was going to be the one to save the whole city!" You complain just as you see Baylee getting taken over by the ghosts. Tonight you had come over to the lair because you were feeling sick. After Donny gave you a check-up, Mikey promised you a day filled of fun to help you get better. So you guys baked some cookies and brownies first. Well, you stayed away considering you were sick, but you watched Mikey make them. Then once it started getting into the late hours of the day, you two started to watch movies. The first movie you watched was _The Notebook_. Even though Leo, Raph, and Donny seemed to have no interest in the chick flick, Mikey happily watched it with you. He even cried too! You loved having a sensitive guy friend. Especially when your boyfriend was always trying to be tough and 'fearless'. After that though, you watched a couple of comedies in which Leo, Raph, and Donny joined you two. When Mikey picked the next movie of the night though, no one expected _Horror Sleepover 2. _ You've only seen the first one, but never the second. When you told Mikey that he insisted on watching it. So here you were, hiding your eyes behind Leo's hand. But you did sneak a peek every once in a while.

"'ey, tha ditsy blonde nevah saves tha day! It's always tha smokin' hot brunette!" Raph says.

"The _smart_ brunette Raph. Looks aren't everything." Donny says.

"Yeah, but they do make tha whole movie ten times bettah." Raph shrugs.

"Duh Don! You can't sit here and tell us you don't think all the girls on this movie are totally bodacious! Cause that'd be a big, fat lie!" Mikey says.

"C'mon, even Fearless can't take his eyes off tha screen!" Raph points out. You raise an eyebrow and glance at Leo, who's glaring at Raph.

"I'm actually taking time to enjoy the plot, unlike you and Mikey." Leo snaps.

"He's enjoying something, but I don't think it's the plot." Mikey whispers to Raph and Donny. They all burst into laughter and Leo's face turns red. This just got really awkward for you. You look around at them and then put your hands over each other and start moving your thumbs in circular patterns.

"Awkward turtle." You mumble. Raph, Mikey, and Donny laugh more while Leo just chuckles at you.

"Don't worry [Y/N], we're just teasing Leo. He only has eyes for you." Mikey winks at you, making Leo blush harder.

"He better." You grin. The movie then starts to come to a close. The ghostly version of Baylee just killed Mariah and Leslie, but just when you think the two girls are dead their eyes flash open to reveal totally black eyes. Then, they start rolling the credits. You jump out of your seat. "WHAT? It ENDS right there!"

Mikey pretends to sniff the air. "I smell a third _Horror Sleepover _movie coming out soon!"

"UGH!" You groan and flop back down on the couch. Leo smirks at your reaction to the end of the movie. You just look up at him. "I hate cliffhangers."

"Don't we all." Donny says with a yawn. He then stands up. "I'm headed to bed guys. I'm beat. Night guys. Night [Y/N]."

"Night Donny!" You say and hear his brothers mumbled nights. Then, Raph yawns too.

"I think I'll hit tha hay too. Night." He says and starts walking away. You all say your goodnights to him and then Mikey turns to you.

"Which one now?" He asks. "Well, that is if you're up for another." You look to Leo, silently asking if he'll watch another. He just nods.

"Sure. How about something not so scary this time though." You say.

"Sounds good." Mikey smiles and starts to rummage through the movies.

"Mikey, let [Y/N] pick this time." Leo says and pushes you gently towards the box. "She's the one who's sick, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Mikey nervously laughs. You crawl over to the movie box and start to dig. "Meanwhile, I'm going to pop some more popcorn!"

"Mikey, that's like your fifth bowl tonight." You laugh.

"So what?" He grins cheekily and then runs towards the kitchen. You shake your head at him and then continue to dig around. You come across a familiar DVD case and squeal.

"What?" Leo asks.

"This is one of my favorites!" You say and hold up the DVD case for _Mulan 2. _"It's such a great movie!"

"Well then pop it in." Leo smiles. You put it in and then go to sit back by him. You grab your blanket and wrap it around you as you cuddle up against the blue clad turtle. He wraps an arm around you and shifts to where you both are in a comfortable position. You smile as he kisses the top of your head gently.

"Which one did you pick?" Mikey asks. He then sees the movie and sits down on the recliner. You hum your way through the songs, but halfway through your eyes start dropping. You see Mikey's already passed out on the recliner with popcorn everywhere around him.

"Go to sleep, love." Leo whispers to you.

"Hmmgrhhhrummnn." You mumble.

"I hope you know I have no idea what you just said." He quietly chuckles.

"I'm not tired." You say clearer.

"Yeah you are. Just go to sleep." He says again. He brings his hand up and moves the hair out of your face and behind your ear. You moan at the softness of his touch and smile. He then pulls you down to his lap and starts to run his fingers through your hair. You instantly calm down and start to feel super tired.

"Hey… Leo?" You mutter.

"Hmm?"

You close your eyes slowly and then smile sleepily. "I… I love you." He's silent for a second and you start to think you've blown it, but then he bends down and kisses your cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Awwww! How adorable! :) I just love adorable chapters, don't you?**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers *takes a deep breath before reading the GIANT list of reviewers* Mr nice puppy, a dying breath, Designation Drift, RAHELA, Guest, Mayu123, IceColdFever, Livangel16, Shald120, dondena, I Love Kittens too, Felly1, honkytonk-babe3, kaaayyytteee, ninja-warrior101, Scar of Mine, ZathuraRoy, and Giai Kame! *inhales deeply* OH MY GOSH! There was a bunch of reviewers this chapter! And lots of reviews = one very happy Leo's Love author! :D You guys are Ahhhhhhmazingggggg!**

**Sincerely,**

**CowabungaChick**


	11. Perfect Gift pt 1

**Hey guys! Im back and terribly sorry for my absense! I know I say it a lot, and Im really sorry about that too, but I hope this makes up for it! I love you all! :) Inspired by one of mr nice puppy's suggestions a long time ago! Finally got to it! :D**

* * *

**Perfect Gift pt 1**

Leo's POV

"Leo! I don't know! I'm sorry!" Donny says in frustration. "Go ask Mikey or something! I'm busy working on MY present for [Y/N]."

"What are ya yelling about Einstein?" Raph asks as he walks into the lab. Donny looks up at him, still looking flabbergasted.

"Take your brother and help him find a birthday present for his girlfriend." Donny says.

"How will Raph help me? He's not exactly in touch with his feminine side." I say while crossing my arms. Donny then glares at me.

"Are you implying I am?" He asks me. I get a surprised look on my face.

"What? No, I mean… what I meant to say was… Don, I didn't mean…" I stutter, feeling defeated.

"C'mon Leo." Raph says and starts pushing me out of the room. "Let's get you out of here before that big mouth of yers gets ya in even more trouble." We get out of the lab and as soon as Raph shuts the door, there's a locking sound.

"I'm sorry Don." I call out.

"Whatever!" He says. I sigh and turn to Raph, who looks amused.

"What?" I ask in annoyance.

"Ya sure are getting' on everyone's nerves Fearless." Raph smirks.

"I have no idea what to get [Y/N] for her birthday Raph! The party's tonight! Everyone knows what they're getting her, except me! The boyfriend!" I say, then I sigh and sit down on the floor. I lean my head against the door to the lab as Raph sits down by me. "Some boyfriend I am." I say.

"Aw, c'mon, Fearless. Yer a great boyfriend ta [Y/N]! Ya just want ta get her the best present." Raph says.

"Exactly. But I don't know what that'd be." I admit.

"Well, ya said ya needed feminine opinion, so let's go talk ta April. She's probably at home preparing fer tha party tonight." Raph suggested. "If anyone'll know what girly things [Y/N] wants it'll be April."

"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea Raph!" I smile. "Quick! Let's go!"

"You want an idea of what [Y/N] would like for her birthday, huh?" April asks while she puts streamers around the apartment.

"Please tell me you have some sort of idea." I beg.

"Well, I got her a pair of earrings." April shrugs. "I know she likes wearing jewelry. Maybe you should make her a bracelet or something." I then got a smile on my face.

"Wait a second…" I start.

"Whatcha thinkin' Leo?" Raph asks with an eye ridge raised.

"I'm thinking we need to head to the farmhouse. Right now!" I say, dragging my brother out of the apartment. "Thanks for the idea April!" I yell back.

"You're… welcome?" She says, still confused. I drag Raph down to the sewers and run straight to the lair. As soon as we get in, I run to my room and check under my bed. I see a small piece of cloth wrapped gently around an object. I smile and grab it quickly before running back, grabbing Raph, and heading to the Battle Shell.

* * *

Back To You

"And I don't know how it gets better than this! Ya take my hand and drag me head first Fearless! And I don't know why but with you I'd dance, in a storm in my best dress Fearless!" You sing along with your stereo as you're getting ready to head over to April's for your birthday party with her, Casey, the guys, and Master Splinter. You hadn't heard from any of them all day, but you were told by April yesterday to show up around 7. You knew it wasn't a surprise party since obviously you knew about it. But you still wondered why nobody bothered to talk to you today. It was your birthday after all. You continued to get ready anyways. Your stereo then starts to get fuzzy. You sigh as you go and turn it off. You'd have to talk to Donny about fixing it later. Anyways, you put on a nice halter dress that had a paisley pattern in blue and purple on it. It slanted slightly at the bottom and came to your knees. You put on black boots to finish the outfit and then you went back to curling your hair. After it was all curled loosely, you put it over in a side ponytail. You touched up your make-up a bit and then went to the kitchen. You grabbed your stuff and then headed to April's for the party. As soon as you got to the shop, you saw the window to April's apartment open. That always meant one of two things. Either Casey was out playing vigilante again, or the turtles and Master Splinter were over. You smile cheerfully and quickly run upstairs. You knock on the door 4 times as a sign to the guys that it's just you. The door swings open and you're greeted by a very excited Mikey.

"Happy Birthday [Y/N]!" He yells as he hugs you and swings you around.

"Thanks Mikey!" You giggle. He sets you down in the apartment and closes the door behind you.

"Yes, Happy Birthday [Y/N]!" April smiles and comes to hug you.

"Yeah! Can't believe how old ya gettin'!" Casey Jones laughs as he comes to hug you too.

"Geez, thanks Casey." You say sarcastically. You look around to see and absence of three more turtles and their rat sensei. "Where are the others?"

"Donny's in the other room putting some final touches on your present from him. Master Splinter's in the kitchen talking to Leo and Raph over the phone." Mikey says.

"Where'd they go?" You ask.

"They left earlier for the farmhouse for some reason." April shrugs. You feel slightly disappointed.

"Oh…" You say.

"But don't worry dudette, they should be on their way back!" Mikey reassures you. You nod. Donny and Master Splinter join you all soon and April decides it's time to eat. You all dig into some homemade pizza while small conversations float around the room. Just when everyone is about to finish, two figures come into the room from the open window.

"Sorry we're late." Leo apologizes and Raph follows him in. Both of them are holding presents in their hands. They set them on the coffee table and come join everyone at the table. Leo smiles at you and kisses the top of your head. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" You smile. April brings out the cake and they all sing 'Happy Birthday' to you. And when April passes out pieces of cake, Mikey begs and pleads for you to start opening presents. "Fine." You cave. "But you get to bring them to me." He smiles and gets up to bring you all of the presents. The first one he hands you is in a little orange box.

"That ones from me." He says with a smile.

"Really? The orange didn't give it away." You giggle, but tear into the box. Inside is a small figurine of Spiderman, you're favorite superhero.

"Now, when Leo's not around, you can be protected!" Mikey smiles when he sees yours.

"No way am I putting the life of my girlfriend in the hands of some small toy." Leo says. You just eye him.

"Hey! Give Mini Spidey a break Leo!" You say, hitting him lightly. You turn to Mikey and smile. "Thank you Mikey! I love it!"

"Knew ya would!" Mikey grins. He then hands you a smaller box on top of a package of Hershey Kisses.

"That's from Casey and me!" April smiles.

"I'm guessing the chocolate's from Casey?" You laugh a bit. He nods. "Well good job. Chocolate's always a great present." Inside the small box is a set of earrings, small earrings too. And in the shape of tiny turtles. "Aw! April!" You say, taking them out and sticking them in. You look at your reflection in your spoon. "I love them! Thank you so much!" You get out of your chair and tackle her in a hug.

"You're welcome! I knew you'd love them!" She says. Once you get back to your seat, Mikey hands you a book with a bow on top.

"This one's from Master Splinter." He tells you. You take the bow off to where you can read the title. You gasp.

"Oh my gosh…" You say. You turn the book around to let everyone see the cover.

"Is that…?" Donny starts.

"Yes. The old Renaissance book I chose your names out of." Master Splinter smiles. "[Y/N] has been asking if she could borrow it to read, but I decided it would be a better birthday present."

"Wow…" Leo says as he stares at the book cover.

"Thank you so much Master Splinter! I absolutely love it!" You squeal and get up to hug the old rat. He just chuckles and returns your hug. You go to sit back down and Mikey hands you a package that's somewhat flat and is wrapped in red tissue paper. You open it and see a movie you've been wanting. You smile at Raph. "Thanks Raph! This is the exact one I've been wanting!" He just gives you a small smile and a nod. Mikey hands you a big package wrapped in purple now. You stare at it for a second, then look around it to glance at Donatello, who's looking amused. "What'd you get me? An elephant?"

He chuckles. "Just open it!" You stand, tear into the paper, take the top of the box off and smile. Inside was a new stereo! You squeal as you take it out and set it on the table for everyone to see. You examine it with a smile on your face.

"Donny! This is great! How'd you know I needed a new one?" You ask.

"Last time we were over it was acting all weird. You mentioned something about needing a new one and that's when I got the idea." He says. "This one's fully decked out too. Touch screen, Bluetooth compatible, and it even will let you download music straight from the internet." He smiles proudly. You stare at him with your mouth agape.

"Wow. This is so cool Donatello! You've really outdone yourself!" You smile at him. Mikey hands you the last present, a little blue box. You start to get butterflies at the thought of what you're beau had gotten you. You look at Leo, but he seems perfectly calm. You carefully tear into the small box and bring out what's inside to take a better look. Your mouth drops, almost dropping your present in the process. You stare at a small necklace. Silver chain, but the little pendant on it is the thing that makes you speechless. It's a small heart, but it looks like a turtle shell. You look closer and see all the details on it. Then, you notice a small chunk missing on the upper right side of it. It looks so familiar. That's when you realize it looks exactly like Leo's shell. That little missing chunk in the corner is also there on Leo's shell. You look at Leo in amazement. "Where did you get this?" You ask.

"Um, I actually made it." He says and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "It's made from the remaining steel I had from my very first katana blade. I always knew I was saving it for something special." He chuckles a bit. You go speechless again. Then, you start to tear up a bit. Leo freaks then. "Are you okay [Y/N]?" Ha asks. "D… Do you not like it?"

"No Leo, I love it." You say, smiling at him. "It's perfect." You attack him in a hug and only pull away because Mikey started going 'AWWWWWW!'. You look at Leo eagerly. "Will you put it on me?"

He smiles. "I can try. I'm not too sure how big, bulky fingers and tiny clasps work though." He takes it in his hands and puts it around you. After a while, he finally gets it on. You smile at him and then smile at the others too.

"Thank you so much everyone. This has been the best birthday ever." You smile.

"Ever?" Mikey asks with a smile.

You nod. "Definitely ever."

* * *

"Agent Bishop, you have a call." A soldier steps into the labratory and tells his boss. Bishop looks up from his microscope.

"Very well." John Bishop tells him, shooing him away after. The soldier leaves quickly, leaving Bishop alone. He heads from his lab table and to the phone. Only one person ever called him these days. "Make this quick. I have to get back to copying mutant turtle DNA."

"_Bishop. These boxes were fakes!"_ Karai shouts, making Bishop move the phone away from his ear. He rolls his eyes under his dark glasses.

"Oh really? How... funny." He says with a smirk.

"_We had a deal Agent Bishop._" She says with a growl.

"Actually, I told you I would give you what you need. Which quite frankly, those empty boxes would make better ninjas than the ones you have now." Bishop replied back coldly.

"_You will regret this decision Agent Bishop. I assure you." _Karai says and hangs up. One of her head ninja then come into her office. "What?" She spits.

"Mistress Karai, what will we do about Agent Bishop?" He asks. Karai thinks for a second before showing a cruel smile.

"Do not worry. We shall get our revenge and our supplies. But first, we must have the help of some old friends." Karai says.

"Mistress?" The ninja asks in confusion.

"To put it in simple terms... The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Karai replies.

* * *

**Whooooooa! That last part is a bit trippy! :O What do you guys think is going to happen next? Question time! :)**

**mr nice puppy asks: ****Well ive thought about this for awhile n raph's made me think even deeper about could "you" & leo have kids? Not like im asking " hey let em have kids" but I mean is it possible and what would they look like?**

**My answer: Okay, I did some research on this just for you. I think you all will find my answer interesting! :) So, we, as humans, have 23 pairs of chromosomes. Turtles, have 22 pairs. The only pair they are missing is the sex chromosome. Their gender is determined on the temperature of the egg during incubation... from what I read. So, knowing that, I think it might be very possible for them to have kids with a human. It should just mean that the human's extra chromosome would determine the baby's sex. But I'm quite unsure if the baby would be born live, or in an egg... But as far as I'm concerned, this is fan fiction! :D We can do whatever the heck we want! And personally, I've always thought of mutant turtle/human offsprings looking just like their fathers, only with five fingers and hair. They have a shell and green skin though. But that's just my opinion. They probably look different for different authors. Haha, I feel very proud of myself for getting all scientifical! :)**

**Mucho gracias to my readers and reviewers for being so patient with me! I love you mr nice puppy, The Voice of ther Wind, youllbeinmyheart1997, IceColdFever, kaaayyytteee, Livangel16, ninja-warrior101, HavenRose, Designation Drift, honkytonk-babe3, Mayu123, Giai Kame, Guest, Guest(So awesome to hear that my stories help you through hard times! Makes me feel accomplished! I wish you the best in life and if you need someone to listen, you can always PM me and I'll be there to support you like you support me! :)), I Love Kittens too, Leo Loves Me, Melony, a dying breath, and Mirror Rain(I feel so honored by getting a review from you :D)! You guys are the best! I hope you guys keep loving my stories! I know I love waking up to like, 50 emails saying all of you guys have reviewed! :D**

**Yours Truly,**

**CC**


	12. Perfect Gift pt 2

**Hey, hey, hey! :D Speedy updates make me smile! And I'm sure they make you guys smile too! So, here is part 2 of 3 in my Perfect Gift drabbles! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Perfect Gift pt 2**

"Yes mother." You say with a roll of your eyes as Leo goes over some safety precautions. Tonight, the guys decided to take you out for patrol again. Leo was hesitant, but his brothers convinced him that you could handle yourself perfectly fine. Of course, it also helped reassure him that Raph had been teaching you self defense techniques since you were kidnapped. You knew great pressure points to hit, how to flip people from in front or behind you, and some basic kicks and punches. You were about as prepared as you could get. BUT Leo did end up giving you a long speech about safety and if you didn't feel comfortable in a situation to call for one of them, blah blah blah.

"[Y/N]," He says in his 'I'm the leader' voice. You sigh and look at him. "I just want you to be kidnapped again, okay?"

"Yeah, I don't want Bishop kidnapping my favorite future sister-in-law." Mikey grins and wraps an arm around your shoulder. Leo, Raph, and Donny looked confused, but you can easily see Leo's blush.

"Yer favorite?" Raph asks with an eye ridge raised.

"Yeah. You're wife will probably be abusive just like you! And Don'll marry some smart chick." Mikey shrugs. "Therefore, [Y/N] will be my favorite! Of course I'll like your wives, but they just won't be the same." You grin and take this as a compliment.

"Thanks Mikey." You say.

"You're welcome." He says. He then turns to Leo and covers his mouth to where he thinks you can't hear him. "Hey bro, don't mess this relationship up, okay? I like having her around." You giggle a bit when Leo's blush intensifies. But he just smiles and looks at you.

"Yeah. I like having her around too Mikey." He says. Then, you start blushing. To hide it though, you laugh and playfully hit them.

"C'mon guys! I know I'm pretty awesome and all, but these compliments are just too much!" You say. They all laugh with you, but suddenly, they all get really still and quiet. Your laugh dies down and you look at them in confusion. "Uh? What's up?" You ask. Leo's 'leader mode' kicks in and he looks around the rooftop carefully. "Leo?" You ask.

"I heard something." He says.

"So did I." Donny adds.

"Well, what is it?" You ask.

"Leonardo." A familiar voice growls. You and the guys turn to the noise but find Karai and about half a dozen Foot Ninja. The guys draw their weapons and Leo pushes you behind him. Two hands grab your shoulders and you look to see Mikey guarding you. Leo probably put him in charge of watching you if a situation like this occurred.

"Karai." Leo says with narrowed eyes. He's taking a protective stance in front of you while Raph and Donny cover your sides.

"Please, put away the weapons away, turtles. I have not come here to fight. I have a deal for you." She says, putting her hand on her hip.

"Then why did you bring so many ninjas?" Leo asks in disbelief. She looks around at them, then makes a hand signal. All the ninja disperse immediately and go down to street level.

"Better?" She asks.

"You should teach me to do that." You whisper to the youngest and quickest of the turtle brothers. Mikey just silently laughs.

Leo hesitates for a moment, before sheathing his swords. "Better." He says. Raph and Donny put away their weapons, but don't totally relax. They still stand at your sides to protect you if anything happens. Leo takes a few steps towards Karai.

"Now… about my deal." Karai starts pacing around.

"We don't make deals with enemies." Leo says firmly.

"Even if this particular deal gets your DNA away from Bishop, Leonardo?" Karai offers. Everyone stops, but your blood runs cold. You feel even guiltier now that Leo's thinking about making a deal with Karai so that he can take back his DNA Bishop took from you. You feel like it's all your fault this is happening.

"What deal?" You ask quickly. Her gaze goes from Leo to you, but her look turns to disgust.

"Bishop tricked me. You know where his base is because you rescued _her._ So, help me break into his base to get my revenge, and I will make sure to destroy the samples." Karai says. The air around turns wary and uncomfortable.

"No way Karai!" Raph growls.

"Really Raphael?" She asks. "Not even to save your brother? You don't know what Bishop could do to his samples. But I assure you it could be something that would harm your brother." Raph's hard expression softens as he looks towards Leo, who is in deep thought.

"What are you thinking Leo?" Donny asks.

"Why should we trust you?" Leo asks, voicing his thoughts.

"What other choice do you have?" Karai questions. Leo hesitates for a second before nodding.

"Fine. We accept. We will help you get in, but that's it." Leo says. "Nothing more."

Karai sweetly smiles at him, making you narrow your eyes at her. "That is all I ask Leonardo."

"_That is all I ask Leonardo._" You mimic under your breath while crossing your arms. Mikey snickers from behind you.

"Somebody's jealous." He whispers in a singing voice.

"Not jealous. I just really, _really_ want to punch her in the face for flirting with my boyfriend." You say. "But not jealous." He, Raph, and Donny chuckle at you, but your eyes are staring daggers at the beautiful, deadly ninja girl talking to your boyfriend.

"Shall we go tonight?" Karai asks.

"Yes." Leo says. Karai nods.

"Then I will give you time to take care of… _that._" She says with a disgusted look at you. You glare at her and try to squirm out of Mikey's grip.

"Oh, that's it. Just let me go so I can smack that ugly look off her face, Mikey!" You say while trying to fight him off of you.

"As tempting as that sounds…" Mikey starts.

"Mikey!" Donny warns.

"What?" Mikey asks in innocence.

"Meet me in an hour at the docks. Do not be late." Karai says. After a final glare at you, she vanishes. Mikey then lets you go. You stomp angrily towards the spot where she was.

"She is askin' for it! I can't wait to go all ninja badass on her pretty little face!" You say in rage. It's silent, but then the guys start laughing from behind you. You turn to them and give them looks of annoyance.

"Wow, who knew you could be so mean, [Y/N]!" Mikey laughs.

"Nobody flirts with my boyfriend and gets away with it!" You defend.

"She wasn't flirting with me [Y/N]." Leo smiles and rolls his eyes. You put your hands on your hip.

"Uh huh. And birds don't fly." You say sarcastically.

"Well actually, the ostrich and the penguin don't-" Donny starts.

"Donatello."

"Sorry."

"Let's just get you back to the lair." Leo says and takes your hand to pull you along. You grab a pole with your other hand and plant your feet. He turns around and looks at you.

"I'm going with you guys." You say with determination. Leo groans.

"Are you seriously going to do this right now, [Y/N]?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes I am Leonardo." You say.

"Leo, ya know ya ain't gonna win dis fight. I'm with [Y/N]. She should come with us." Raph says.

"Thank you!" You say.

"No." Leo says. He lets go of your hand and grabs you by the waist. You hold onto the pole with both hands as he tries to pull you away.

"Leo, she can help." Mikey adds. Leo lets you go in defeat and looks at you.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asks.

"Yes." You say. He hesitates for a second before sighing.

"Fine. You can go." He says. You and his brothers cheer.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it, Fearless! I've got some Karai butt to kick!" You smile.

"[Y/N]." He warns. "Be nice to Karai for tonight."

You slump your shoulders in defeat. "Fine. Just for tonight though." You say. You see a hint of a smile on his face before he jumps off towards the docks with you and his brothers following him.

* * *

**Uh huh, oh yeah, go us! It's our birthday(Technically it is, because this was one day after the previous part. ^_^) We got Leo to say yes to us going! WOO! Mission accomplished! *high fiving every single one of you!* AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD... I sense punching Karai in the face in our future! :D DOUBLE WOO!**

**Now, I have a question for all of you... O.O**

**What do you guys think about me ending these stories of mine (Not now of course but when I do get there!) with a glimpse into the future? One of my lovely reviewers, Melony (Say hi Melony! :D), has asked me to eventually marry you and Leo and let them have kids because of our biology lesson last chapter. She's asked me to do the same for Raph's Babe. So, what do you guys think? As of like a big ending to these stories of mine? I think it would be a cute ending! ^.^**

**So now, I thanketh my readers and reviewers Livangel16, HavenRose, mr nice puppy, WolfAssassin369, Mayu123, RAHELA, youllbeinmyheart1997, Designation Drift(Thanks! I'm a southerner so most of the stuff I wear is kind of like this. Has a southern vibe to it. So, If you guys get tired of me dressing you in boots, just tell me! Lol! :D), ninja-warrior101, Melony, Makkenna Witwicky, I Love Kittens too, Leo Loves Me, and ZathuraRoy! **

**And If you guys are wondering where Mikey's Cutie and The Turtles' Friend chapter updates are, I havent written them yet. I'll get them out tomorrow night! And then I'll update them all this weekend! :)**

**Ciao!**

**CC**


	13. Perfect Gift pt 3

******Hey everyone! SO... I'm alive! :D So super sorry about the wait guys. But I do love that I have very faithful and very concerned readers who kept asking me if I had died or been abducted or something along those lines. I pretty sure if I had been gone any longer you guys would have hired a team of investigators and detective to find out where I've been! Haha! We'll I'll stop talking and let you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Perfect Gift pt 3**

"Rock, paper, scissors, show me what you got!" You and Mikey chorus. Your hand forms into a rock while his three-fingered hand goes flat.

"Haha!" Mikey cheers. You slump your shoulders and cross your arms across your chest.

"No fair. I say we do two out of three." You mumble.

"Sorry guys, not now." Leo voices. "Karai's here." You and Mikey turn to see Karai standing in front of Leo, a hand placed perfectly on her perfectly curved waist line. Thinking about that made you even more mad than you already were. Karai's mouth forms a flat line when she sees you standing behind Raph.

"I thought we agre-" She starts.

"Bout time Karai! We've been waitin' for 20 minutes!" Raph blurts out. Her glare switches from you to Raph. You mentally note to thank Raph later.

"Raphael-" Karai begins.

"Not now." Leo interjects. "We have to go." He starts walking away. Karai glares at Raph once more before turning swiftly on her heels and following after Leo. You narrow your eyes at her and speed up to catch up to them. You walk on Leo's other side with Donny, Mikey, and Raph following you. On the way, Karai starts discussing battle strategies with Leo, leaving you pretty much invisible. You slow your pace and start to walk with Raph, Mikey, and Don. Without even realizing it, you cross your arms self consciously and start to play with your necklace Leo got you for your birthday. You barely even notice Mikey nudge you with his elbow.

"Hmm?" You ask.

"You okay, [Y/N]?" He asks.

"Yeah... I'm fine." You say, faking a smile.

"Dont try ta hide it [Y/N]." Raph says. "We know ya bettah than dat." You bite your lip for a split second before glancing up at Leo and Karai.

"Oh. I see what's happening." Donny says with a nod.

"She's perfect for him guys! I just don't see how he'd want... me over her." You mumble.

"Ya got it all wrong [Y/N]." Raph objects. "She is the last person on Earth that Leo'd actually want to date!"

"He'd probably rather go gay than get with that!" Mikey agrees, making a face at Karai. Donny slaps his forehead at that statement.

"What Mikey means is, you have no need to worry [Y/N]. Trust us, Leo does really love you." Donny says, putting an arm around you and giving you a reassuring smile.

"More than life itself." Raph adds. You smile a bit and look up at them.

"Thanks guys." You say.

"Anything for our future sister-in-law!" Mikey winks at you. You laugh a bit and continue on with them instead of walking back up with Leo and... _her._ A few minutes later, you guys go into ninja mode. You copy Raph's exact moves so you can stay well hidden and in the shadows. Soon, the six of you come to the familiar warehouse. On the outside, soldiers surround the place. You see a tank guarding one of the cargo loading areas and spotlights are everywhere.

"Maybe I should have went home..." You mumble to Mikey.

"We'll be fine [Y/N]." He says. "Wont we Leo?" Leo looks uncertain but just nods.

"It's just Bishop. We've dealt with him a hundred times!" Raph says.

"If you help me get in, I will destroy Leonardo's DNA." Karai reminded them. Everyone was silent for a second before Leo spoke up.

"Let's move." He said. Again, you followed Raph's steps and (surprisingly) safely made it to behind a cargo box without being hide safely behind it while watching the others make it behind cargo boxes too. You get confused though when you see Leo do a bunch of complicated hand motions. Donny, Mikey, and Raph nod at him. Leo looks to you and repeats the hand motions. You just sit there though and stare at him blankly.

"What?" You mouth. He repeats them again. "I don't understand!" You whisper. His eye ridges furrow in frustration. Before you can even blink, he's right beside you, hiding behind your box too.

"That means we're going to quickly and silently go to hide behind that tower of crates over there," He points towards the crates. "That's when Don will break into the security system and shut it off. Karai should be able to get in from the door at that point." He says.

"Oh." You blink once. "Got it." He gives the others the go signal and you all move to the crate swiftly and quietly. Donny takes some stuff out of his bag and starts working his techno magic while Mikey and Raph keep watch. In less than ten seconds, the techno genius has announced that he's shut down the security system. The door beside it unlocks and you all make your way into the dark room.

"There. We got you in. Keep your end of the deal or we will come after you Karai." Leo says in a commanding tone. Karai looks at him for a second before smiling.

"Gullible turtles." She smiles evilly. The lights in the room flash on and suddenly, you and the turtles are surrounded by Foot Ninjas and soldiers.

"Ambush!" Leo yells. Before he can get to you, you're roughly drawn into the arms of Karai, who holds her katana blade to your throat. Soliders and Foot ninja take the turtles and chain them to the wall. In the middle of all the chaos, Agent John Bishop walks in. As he makes his way in front of the turtles, he smiles.

"Greetings again turtles!" He says.

"Bishop!" Leo snarls. "What do you want?"

"You should know this by now Leonardo." Bishop shakes his head in disapproval. "Mutant turtle DNA."

"Didnt you already get some?" You demand. Karai digs the blade deeper towards your throat.

"Karai!" Leo yells.

"Dont make me kill you." She whispers to you. Before you answer, you smile a bit.

"Go for it." You challenge.

"Dont tempt me either." She growls, pulling th blade closer and closer.

"It wasnt meant as a tempt. It was a challenge." You say. You can tell you've made her mad now, because the blade gets as close to your skin as it can get without cutting your throat off.

"Stop it!" Leo orders. "Tell her to stop Bishop!"

"Karai." Bishop shouts. "Take the blade away from the girl's throat." Karai keeps the katana in place. "Now." Slowly, the blade's force decreases on your skin. You breath deeply. "As I was saying... The sample I collected from your little friend here had little mutant turtle DNA in it. Not enough to experiment with. So, I decided to team up with Miss Karai. She wanted revenge and I wanted samples. Worked out for both of us." He says. He then starts to pace in front of the turtles. "But you know what I was thinking on the way down here..."

"You really are a lunatic?" You suggest. He shoots you a glare, but continues. Leo gives you a look that says "Hold your tongue, or we all die!"

"I was thinking, instead of using the mutant DNA to make a superhuman army, why don't I just... breed mutant turtle/human hybrids." Bishop smiles creepily.

"Say what?" Mikey asks with a confused look. You're too stunned to speak.

"You heard me right Michelangelo. I will breed you four... with her." He says and points back at you. The four turtles eyes go wide and your mouth gapes in horror. Bishop walks over to you and lifts your chin up, examining your face. "Yes. She's a perfect candidate. Strong willed, determined, brave. All the features I would want to come in my mutants. And she seems perfectly healthy." He looks over your body and you can see Leo glaring at him. "Perfectly capable of caring a few mutant turtles before her body gives out from too much stress." Suddenly, you feel sick to your stomach. Not only is Bishop wanting you to have a kid with EACH of the turtles, but he's also saying after a few kids, you'll probably die because human bodies obviously weren't made to conceive mutant turtles!

"No... no..." You mumble and hang your head, feeling dizzy and sick.

"Yes." Bishop tells you. "It would be so much easier for me to just breed instead of trying to collect these samples, yada yada yada." He says. Karai sees how weak you've become and laughs, thrusting you to the ground. You fall to your knees and start sobbing.

"[Y/N]!" Mikey yells.

"Baby, listen to me, it's going to be alright. We'll get out of this." Leo says to you, trying to calm you down. As you cry into your hands, Karai pushed you again, making you fall onto your back. She stands above you, holding her katana blade.

"Just say the word and I will kill you right here and now to end this suffering." Karai evilly smiles at you. You continue to sob into your hands, but suddenly you swing your legs up and kick Karai back and onto the ground. You jump up and quickly retreive her katana from her. You take yours out of its holder and take a fighting stance, just how Leo had taught you.

"Gullible Karai." You smirk. She glares up at you but swipes her foot sending you to the ground. She takes out her other Katana and is about to stab you with it, but you roll over to avoid it. You get up and block her attack just as she swings. Once you get closer, you land your fist right onto her face! You grin slightly as you notice the nice bruise you left on her left cheek starts to swell up. She growls at you before swiping at you. You lock swords with the deadly warrior and you glare. You twist and twirl to send her sword flying out of her hands and across the room. She stands there dumbfounded as you hold two swords to her neck.

"[Y/N]! Look out!" Raph yells. You look around to see all of the soldiers and ninjas coming at you. In a sudden burst of adrenaline, you take off towards the guys. _Gotta free the guys, gotta free the guys! _ You thought. You duck, flip, and twist to avoid all the weaponry and gun blasts you can. Just as you're about to make it to the guys, you twist to avoid a sword, but it cuts a slice in your abdomen.

"AHHHH!" You scream, falling to the ground.

"NO!" Leo yells and fights to get his restraints off. "[Y/N]! NO!" You slowly get up off the ground, holding the gash across your stomach, and run for the guys. When you're in range, you slice Leo's bindings off. But that was too much force for you to exert, so you collapse. Strong arms catch you and set you up against the wall. "It's okay [Y/N]! It's okay! I'll free the others and Don will fix you right up! I promise!" Leo whispers to you. He kisses your forehead before rushing to free his brothers. Raph and Mikey head into battle while Donny hurries to give you medical attention. He examines you real quick before sighing.

"All of my stuff to fix her is back at the lair." He says. Leo curses before kissing you again and rushing off to finish the battle. You scream in agony as the pain in your abdomen starts to intensify, and even starts to burn. You start to cry as you see all the blood around you. "It's going to be okay [Y/N]!" Donny says.

"It burns Donny!" You yell. He examines you further before gasping at the tinge of green around your cut. You had been poisoned.

"Leo! The blade was poisoned we have to go now!" Donny yells at Leo. Mikey hits a soldier over the head with his nunchuck and then glances at you in worry.

"She doesn't look good bro!" He tells Leo.

Leo bashes the hilt of his katana over a ninja's head. "I know Mikey!"

"AHHHHH!" You scream and grab your stomach. "Make it stop! Donny, make it stop..." The outer perimeters of your vision start to blur, then go black.

"Just hang on [Y/N]! We'll get you out of here!" Donny says. "Just keep fighting!"

"I... I can't." You mumble. You see the worried, pained faces of the turtles before everything disappears and all you see is darkness...

* * *

**Tada! The conclusion the the Perfect Gift trilogy! :D Well, its not really a conclusion because of the ending, but trust me, I'm going somewhere with that!**

**Now, on a more serious note... O.o I have three requests.**

**Request #1. If you guys have any suggestions for chapters please tell me! Part of the reason I was gone for so long was because I had MAJOR writers block! So any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thanks bunches! ;)**

**Request #2. BECAUSE I was gone so long I thought I would reward you guys with a new story! Though, I can't figure out which one I should reward you guys with! I'll get them all up sooner or later but I just don't want to overwhelm myself, so only one for now! BUT I'm letting you choose which one! You have three choices!**

** 1. A CGI fic based on the movie, only I added a twist and 4 new characters! :D**

** 2. A totally original story where the turtles meet four girls, all of them Casey's nieces. The two main girls are twins and have a history with the Purple Dragons... :O**

** 3. A fic that I haven't written YET, but I have the idea in my mind! It will be sort of a romance/mystery story in which the main character meets the turtles and falls in love with two of them. That kind of fic!**

**Request #3. For those of you who pick the third option above ^, I need a name for my main character! I have four choices for you all.**

** 1. Anastasia**

** 2. Kassandra**

** 3. Zoe**

** 4. Nathalia**

**Special thanks to my readers and reviewers for the last chapter, KikotheZebra, lovefairytale007, IceColdFever, Shadowsteak, ZathuraRoy, bell-13-tmnt-lover, honkytonk-babe3, LamboTwinsGirl, Mayu123, I Love Kittens too, Leonardo's Adriene, Kimmie98, ninja-warrior101, Designation Drift, RAHELA, Makkenna Witwicky, Just Black Sugar, Livangel16, and Mr Nice Puppy! :DD**

**So, with those decisions, I bid you adieu! I will open polls on my page for you guys to make those decisions and note that if you don't vote on my page, THE VOTE DOES NOT COUNT! No review votes count! Thanks guys! :)**

**CC**


	14. Recovery

**Hola readers of Leo's love! The time have finally arrived! You get to read about your recovery in this cute drabble! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Recovery**

"Don, I'm going to be fine," You laugh lightly and push Donatello's hand away from your abdomen. "It's just going to take some time. But there's nothing else you can do for me now."

Donny sighs. "You sure you aren't in any pain?"

"I'm sure. It only hurts when I move, so... I just have to stay still for a while."

Mikey laughs. "Good luck. It's going to take all of your will power to stay still for that long."

"Shut up Mikey," You grin and shove him lightly.

"Ah, I see you are recovering well Miss [Y/N]," Master Splinter says as he walks into the living room. He stands above you and smiles. "We've all been very worried."

"I'm sorry," You say with a weak smile. "I didn't mean to almost die," He just chuckles then makes his way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Raph and Leo then enter the room. You had sent Leo to his bed a few hours ago so he could get some sleep, but knowing your turtle, he probably didn't get any.

"How ya feeling?" Raph asks you.

"A bit sore, but other than that, completely fine," You shrug. He just nods and walks towards the kitchen to eat. Mikey and Donny follow him when the sense that Leo wants to speak with you alone. He takes a seat down by your feet and starts to rub your leg. "Leo, did you sleep at all last night?"

He just laughs a bit and looks at you. "What do you think?" You frown at this.

"Leo, go get some sleep. I'm completely fine. Donny patched me up. I just need time to heal now," You reassure him.

"I know," He says.

You look at him in confusion. "Then... what's wrong Leo?" Your boyfriend stays silent for a while before opening his mouth to say something, but then closing it shut. "Leo, you can tell me anything. We have to be honest with each other."

He looks away for second before talking in a quiet voice. "What Bishop was saying... about his new plan..."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you seem so scared at the thought of starting a family with me?" He asks. Your eyes widen a bit at the question. Leo honestly looks hurt though. You sit up a bit farther and grab his hand.

"Leo, it's not that... Bishop was wanting me to have kids with EACH of you. That was the thought that scared me. I mean, just think of how much pain labor is. Multiply that by four turtles and its even worse. Bishop was right. All of that stress on my body would cause me to die," You explain. Leo still doesn't seem convinced, but he winces at the thought of you having a child with each of his brothers. "Leo, look at me," You say. He does and you stare deeply into his brown eyes. "When the time is right, I would love to start a family with you. You would make an amazing father. But we're still young. We have time. Plus, we aren't even married yet. We still have a long way to go before we start thinking about kids. But you don't have to worry about me not wanting a family with you Leo, because I do."

"Really?" He asks.

"Really. You remember when you guys took me to the farmhouse for the first time? Well, while we were talking, April told me to never date a man unless I would be proud to have a son exactly like him. She said that's how she knew Casey was the one. And Leo, I would be the proudest mother on the earth if I had a little mini Leo as a son," You laugh. He smiles at you and kisses your hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too Leo. And don't ever forget it," You grin.

"I wont," He chuckles. He stands up and kisses your forehead. "Do you want me to bring you breakfast?"

"Please?"

He laughs. "Of course."

"'ey! [Y/N], what do ya want on yer pancakes?" Raph yells from the kitchen.

"I got it Raph!" Leo yells back. "Little bit of peanut butter, lots of syrup, right?" He asks you. You just smile and nod.

"You know me so well." You giggle.

"Yeah. I do." He laughs. "Be right back." As he takes off for the kitchen, you sit there in amazement, wondering what you ever did to deserve Leo.

* * *

**Cute, cute, cute. Future talk with your boyfriend! :3 AAANNNNDDDDD... I sense a bit of foreshadowing... ;)**

**I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for this story, Guest, hellgirl-fan1, honkytonk-babe3, Haven Rose, TS and Double-T Forever Strong, ZathuraRoy, Annerizu-san, I Love Kittens too, PHOENIX, koko2417, FireHippy, ninja-warrior101, Mayu123, TimidBookworm, Amy Hamato, Liveangel16, IceColdFever, lovefairytail007, Kimmie98, WolfAssassin369, bell-13-tmnt-lover, IAmTheDragonEmpress, Mr nice puppy, Designation Drift, and Aster Sapphire! You guys are da ! Haha! XD**

**Buenos Dias! **

**CC**


	15. It's Raining, It's Pouring

**I'M ALLLLIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! Explanations later, story now! Enjoy! Inspired by NinjaGal183!**

* * *

**It's Raining, It's Pouring**

"Are you kidding me?" You mumble to yourself. As you were walking to the manhole where you enter the lair, it started raining. You're nicely curled hair started to frizz and you did your absolute best to keep it covered and dry with your hood. You finally get to the manhole and down into the sewer. The humidity down in the sewer doesn't help your hair though. You start getting frustrated, but finally you just give up and put it up in a ponytail. You walk into the lair and see the guys standing around watching Mikey skateboard around the lair.

"Hey babe." Leo smiles at you.

"Ugh." You groan as you take off your rain gear. "I hate the rain. It just kills my hair." You take your hood off and start smoothing down your hair. You walk over to them, trying to put on a smile.

"Your hair looks fine [Y/N]." Mikey yells as he zooms past. You just roll your eyes.

"How's your cut doing?" Donny asks.

"Fine. It's just scarred over now, no big deal!" You shrug. "So boys, what are we doing tonight?"

"We have to go patrol sometime tonight, but until them we can do whatever." Leo says.

"Hey guys! I have the most spectacular idea ever!" Mikey beamed as he rolled up. "How about we go up top and play tag before patrol!"

"Mikey, it's pouring outside." You point out.

"So? That's the point [Y/N]! It will be awesome! C'mon guys!"

* * *

"One, two, three… nose goes!" You yell above the rain and quickly put your finger on your nose. As you run off, you hear Mikey squeal that Raph is it. You run across the roof top and hide behind an air conditioning unit. You control your breathing so that you might be stealthy. You hear Raph's very light footsteps coming closer and closer. But then there's a sneeze.

"Mikey!"

"Ahhh!" Mikey yells and takes off running across the rooftops with his red clad brother following close behind him. You take the moment to run off somewhere else while Raph is distracted. You hastily run off, trying not to slip in the rain while being as quiet as possible. Somewhere to your left you hear Raph saying Mikey's it. You run a bit farther while often looking back to see if Mikey is following you. As soon as you're sure Mikey isn't trailing you, you turn back around laughing. Much to your disappointment though, Mikey jumps out right in front of you.

"Found you [Y/N]!" He grins. You halt immediately and stand there, wondering what to do. "It's all over now." He starts walking towards you slowly.

"Over for you Mikey, not me." You smirk. You swiftly reach inside your pocket and pull out a smoke pellet. Before Mikey can reach you, you throw the pellet on the ground and take off in the opposite direction. Mikey coughs for a while before taking off after you.

"It's on [Y/N]!" He yells after you. You round a corner and start jumping rooftops. Mikey isn't far behind you though. He's about a foot away from touching you before you round another corner. Just when you think you're going to out run him, you feel yourself falling. "[Y/N]!" Mikey yells as he looks over the side of the building, watching you fall to the alley below. It turns out that last turn you made went right off the side of the building. You reach out for the fire escape, grabbing it with your left hand and holding on for dear life.

"Mikey!" You yell.

"Hang on, I'll get the guys!" Mikey rushes off to get the others. Your arm starts to hurt. At the speed you were falling, it felt like your arm had popped out of its socket. You reach up and grab the railing with your other arm too. After a few seconds, the guys show up at the side of the building.

"[Y/N]? Are you okay?" Donny asks.

"Oh, ya know. Just hanging." You yell back up as the wind and rain beat against your face. "Can I get some help here." Leo climbs down the fire escape to get to you. Once he gets you up, he hugs you closely.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Mikey was chasing me and I sort of fell off." You say as you clutch your shoulder. "But I'm alright. My shoulder just hurts a bit."

"Good. I'm glad you're alright." He smiles.

"So am I." You smile. Leo hugs you again before pulling you in for a kiss in the rain.

"Ugh. Guys, get a room!" Mikey yells.

* * *

**Sooo... I'm afraid my absence is due to my laziness. :( I'm super sorry guys. You can presume to throw tomatoes at me now. If I had a cone of shame, I would be wearing it right at this moment. But in my defense, the past few weeks have been crazy. I went to D.C. for a week, then was home for a weekend, then went to Mexico for a mission trip! CRAZY LIFE! But hopefully I'll be able to update now that the highlight trips of my summer are over with. HELLO TO COUNTLESS HOURS ON MY LAPTOP! WOO! XD**

**I just want you guys to know that I already have the finale for Leo's Love written. :) I think you guys will freaking fangirl over it. I know I did. I'll give you a preview... You and Leo are married and have three kids. Two girls, Megami (15) and Kimi (7), and a little boy turtle on the way, Yoshi! :D Cute Japanese names! I'm excited for you guys to read it!**

**SOOO MANY REVIEWS! MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE! So, instead of reading out the reviewers, because there are so many, I'm just going to thank all of you together! THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! :D YOU ARE LOVELY! Oh and then you to the silent readers too! :)**

**ADIOS FANFICTION! I WILL SEE YOU SOON! THIS I SWEAR!**

**CC**


End file.
